Still
by AttreboR
Summary: " E ali ficaram, sem saber para onde iriam e muito menos o que fazer, deixando apenas que a escuridão dos corações magoados os cobrissem. " Baseado na música "Still - Daughter". Yaoi, SasuNaru, Songfic. Os personagens e a imagem pertencem ao anime Naruto, que pertence á Kishimoto Masashi


Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e a sua obra "Naruto", a música que aqui é citada pertence a banda "Daughter", a única coisa que me pertence é a trama aqui criada.

**Betado por Tkitsunne.**

_**Rotina:**_

Fig. Hábito de fazer uma coisa sempre do mesmo modo, mecanicamente; repetição monótona das mesmas coisas; apego ao uso geral, sem interesse pelo progresso.

Have Fun.

* * *

_I'll wrap up my bones_

_And leave them_

_Out of this home_

_Out on the road_

Naruto parou por alguns segundos diante à porta a sua frente, encarando-a; pensando se deveria ou não entrar, ou melhor, se queria ou não entrar. O vento daquela noite de inverno estava frio, mas não tanto quanto os seus olhos já não mais tão vívidos. Fechou os mesmos, e logo tomou coragem, entrando finalmente no apartamento. Andou quieto pelos cômodos escuros, observando que _ele_ ainda não havia chegado. Suspirou. A dor estranha apertando o coração.

_Two feet standing on a principle_

_Two hands longing for each others warmth_

_Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats_

_Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go_

Andou pelo corredor estreito do local, catando as roupas sujas dos aposentos e colocando-as na máquina, despindo-se para dar o mesmo fim às roupas do corpo. Seguiu, já nu, ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e só então permitiu que as lágrimas silenciosas escorressem dos olhos, mesclando-se à água morna que caia como um leve toque à pele. As lembranças martelavam o seu peito.

_It's spiralling down_

_Biting words like a wolf howling_

_Hate is spitting out each others mouths_

_But we're still sleeping like we're lovers_

Lembrou de tudo, como um filme que se passava rápido em sua mente. De quando eles se conheceram, sempre hostis um com o outro. Da rivalidade e de como competiam constantemente, até pelos mínimos motivos. Um ódio mútuo existente. Ódio este que, na puberdade, evoluiu para algo além.

Sorriu triste ao recordar-se das épocas onde fumavam escondidos dos pais e do quanto ficava nervoso somente com a ideia de encostar os lábios no mesmo lugar onde o outro havia encostado. A simples situação hipotética de tocá-los aquecia o seu coração. Um dia, acabou comentando que parecia um beijo indireto e, não se lembrava direito como, mas quando deu por si, estavam se beijando, mostrando claramente que não era apenas uma decisão tomada sem pensar ou por puro "tesão adolescente". Era amor.

O sorriso tornou-se ainda mais triste e sentiu lágrimas engrossarem à medida que as lembranças fluíam mais intensas.

_Still with feet touching_

_Still with eyes meeting_

_Still our hands match_

_Still with hearts beating_

Aos 22 anos, estavam morando juntos. Finalmente haviam assumido a todos o seu relacionamento, permitindo-se a tão sonhada felicidade. Ainda lembrava-se dessa época, onde tudo parecia perfeito. De como eles esperavam ansiosos apenas para ver o rosto um do outro e sentir a essência corporal que parecia tão necessária como uma droga. De noites inteiras se amando com volúpia. Subiu as mãos bronzeadas para o pescoço e permitiu-se cravar as unhas fundo o bastante para deixar um filete escarlate escorrer pela água. A dor do corte não se comparava à dor do coração, que parecia não caber mais no peito.

_Two feet standing on a principle_

_Two hands digging in each others wounds_

_Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats_

_Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to move_

Tal dor devia-se ao fato de todos os momentos felizes se restringirem apenas a meras recordações. Há exatamente um ano eles mal se falavam, mesmo que convivessem juntos. Os lábios, que antes trocavam não somente beijos lascivos, mas também palavras que aqueciam o coração, não vocalizavam nada além do ódio que faziam questão de cuspir um no outro. Há seis meses que não se tocavam a não ser para cavar fundo nas suas feridas. E, finalmente, há uma semana que a imagem que se petrificou na mente do loiro, ocorreu: Ver, ao chegar em casa, no lugar dos sorrisos - _aqueles raros sorrisos que o moreno só dedicada exclusivamente a ele, junto aos olhos negros dotados de um brilho que preenchia a alma _- uma curva automática nos lábios do outro, numa tentativa forçada de sorrir. Sorriso este que obviamente não chegava aos olhos negros e, agora, apáticos com a sua presença. Naquele momento soube, perfeitamente, que ali era o fim. Que não havia mais sentido em tudo aquilo.

_It's spiraling down_

_Biting words like a wolf howling_

_Hate is spitting out each others mouths_

_But we're still sleeping like we're lovers_

Ouviu um _clic_ baixo na porta do banheiro, o coração acelerando quando sentiu a presença inerte do dono dos seus pensamentos logo atrás de si. Sentiu a roupa molhada encostar nas suas costas e os braços se dobrarem em volta do seu corpo. Os dedos das mãos frias, antes tão conhecidas, se entrelaçarem nos seus que há tempos já não mais compartilhavam daquela sensação. Os pés descalços encontrarem os ainda calçados. Permitiu usufruir-se daquele momento por um tempo. Sentiu o coração do outro bater forte contra o seu corpo e, finalmente, se virou para encará-lo, surpreendendo-se ao ver os olhos tão tristes quanto o seus, como se estivessem observando-o há horas.

_Still with feet touching_

_Still with eyes meeting_

_Still our hands match_

_Still with hearts beating_

Depois de meses, abraçaram-se, deixando que a água caísse, limpando tudo o que ali restava. Limpando o sal amargo e a garganta que parecia entalada com uma grossa bola de lã.

_I'll wrap up my bones_

_And leave them_

_Out of this home_

_Out on the road_

— Naruto... — A voz rouca enfim pronunciou, tentando controlar o tom.

— Sasuke... — O loiro respondeu, tremendo.

E ali ficaram, sem saber para onde iriam e muito menos o que fazer, deixando apenas que a escuridão dos corações magoados os cobrissem.

_Two feet standing on a principle_

_Two hands longing for each others warmth_

_Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats_

_Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go_

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

É isso ai galere~ espero que tenham gostado :)

Não tenho muito o que dizer sobre esse OneShot~

Obrigado por terem lido!

AttreboR.


End file.
